Don't Under-Estimate a Hudson
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Doc's daughter, Ebony, is still in Radiator Springs. And two spies land in her lap! Is she lucky or is she cursed? FIND OUT (the summary sucks XD )


Burning, all around. That's all he could feel. Then he blacked out. When he awoke again, he found himself unable to move and facing a sleek, white 2013 Chevrolet Viper. She blinked at him for a moment and his heavy lids fel shut again.

"Sally!" Her voice rang out, echoing in the wounded car's memory. Another female voice soon joined them.

"What is it, Ebony?" Sally asked.

"He's awake!" She said excitedly. The wounded car opened his eyes weakly. He saw the white car in front of him and he groaned.

"H-how long have I been out?" He asked. Ebony looked him in the eye.

"You've been in a coma for the past two months." She said. "What's your name?" She asked. He searched his memory for a moment before he finally remembered.

"My name is Rodney Redline. Now who are you?" He asked, his voice weak. Ebony smiled.

"I'm Ebony, and this is Sally. We found you when a friend of ours saw you floating in the sea." She said, speaking of an Airplane friend, by the name Jack. Rod blinked, sleep was creeping up on him again.

"Where am I now?"

"You're in Radiator Springs, USA. Our friend, a Plane, alerted the coast guard and they brought you in. Our friend referred you to us, as we're very experienced doctors." Sally cut in. "Well, Ebony here is. I just help out." She added. Ebony looked down at her tired shyly. Rod chuckled. At least they were American.

"Y-you said two months?" He asked. Ebony nodded then noticed how he was getting tired. She smiled gently.

"You must be very tired, Mr. Redline."

"Please, just...call...me...Rod." Rod said, his voice slurring and growing quiet. At the end of the sentence he faded out into a light sleep. Ebony checked his vitals then motioned for Sally to keep an eye on him. She drove out of the building, sighing as she entered the fresh air. Quietly she drove to the dirt track her father used to race on.

"Oh, Dad." She whispered, thinking of her late father, the Hudson Hornet. He had taught her everything he knew about being a doctor and every patient made her think back on his memory. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she blinked them away. "I miss you."

"Miss who?" A British accent asked her. Ebony turned to see a car she hadn't really met before. What was his name? Flynn MacThistle? The silver car smiled at her with a charmingly crooked grin. "I'm sorry, was I prying?" He asked. Ebony shook her surprise away and smiled slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." She recovered. Her green eyes were slightly red from the tears. "I'm sorry Mr. Macthistle." She apologized. The car chuckled.

"What?" Ebony asked, now concerned. The car shook his head.

"Nothing. It's no problem. So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ebony Hudson." Ebony answered, finding herself blushing. The silver car smiled and came up beside her so they were both looking out over the track.

"You know, I heard that the Hudson Hornet used to race here." He said. Ebony nodded.

"Yeah. My father was amazing." She said, reminiscing. Finn looked over at her in surprise.

"Doc Hudson was your father? Well that's downright shocking." Finn commented. He didn't want to admit to himself how attractive the younger car was, but he couldn't help glancing at her pinstripe detailing on her rear fender. The red paint caused a reaction in his engine that Finn used to know. He let his eyes roam over her body work and realized to late that she was talking to him. She turned to look to him and he guiltily whipped his eyes back up to hers. She raised an eyebrow.

"Were you-" She stopped and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, nevermind." She said, correcting herself. She looked up at the sun.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, realizing she was late to relieve Sally. "I'm sorry, Mr. Macthistle. But I'm needed at the hosptial." She said and drove off in a hurry. As she drove, she blushed, thinking about how that car had been looking at her. The same way she had been thinking about him.

Upon getting back to the Hospital she drove in to find Ramone and Rod talking. Rod was now jacked all the way up so that his roof grazed the low ceiling. Ramone looked back and raised himself up to block the undercarriage of Rod.

"What are you doing?" Ramone asked.

"What's going on back there?" Rod asked, worried.

"Oh, please, Ramone. I've even seen your undercarriage before." She scoffed. Rod shifted.

"Miss Ebony?" He asked. Ebony went to look up at the undercarriage and nodded.

"Yes, it's me. Now, Ramone, were you taking measurements?" She asked. Ramone rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I don't like staring at beat up old Undercarriages." He said. Rod laughed.

"I bet Miss Ebony is enjoying the show." He chuckled. Ebony blushed and cleared her throat. She slammed her tire down on the lever that lowered the jack, bringing Rod crashing down. Ramone laughed hard.

"What's your problem?" Ebony asked, glaring at him. Ramone shrugged.

"I haven't seen someone respond to a line like that since Flo threw an oil keg at me."

Listening, Rod narrowed his eyes. What was he saying, that she liked him?


End file.
